


Fight of Love

by Lightsoul33



Series: Tsukishima Trio [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinosaur dorks, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Kid Fic, Living Together, M/M, Married Couple, Movie Night, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightsoul33/pseuds/Lightsoul33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter has finally arrived, Kei and Tadashi are learning everyday how hard raising a kindergartener can be! They decide to take their son, Yusei, to the park to play, but it turns into a full out snowball war. However, when they return home they face a tougher challenge: trying to make Yusei eat his vegetables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HQ_Wingster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/gifts).



> Hi everyone, This is my second Tsukkiyama Kid Au. The first one is [Born to Defend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7677946). You don't have to read that one first if you don't want to, but I'd appreciate it! 
> 
> As for this fic, it was created because I couldn't stop myself from writing more about the Tsukishima trio, and oh my goodness it is so long! Also, The Land Before Time is an old dinosaur cartoon movie series if you didn't know. It's super cute. You should check it out! Finally, Special thanks to HQ_Wingster for the idea about Yusei not wanting to eat his veggies!
> 
> As always enjoy!!!

“Now, Yusei,promise me that you won’t run once we get there. I don’t want you to slip,” Tadashi smiled down at his son.

Yusei walked between Kei and Tadashi holding both of their hands as they walked through the crisp, white snow.“I won’t.”

Kei leaned down, “You won’t what?”

Yusei raised an eyebrow, “I promise I won’t slip like Daddy said.”

Gently bonking his son’s head with his free hand Kei narrowed his eyes, “No, he wanted you to promise him that you wouldn’t run.”

Tadashi smiled into his scarf at the exchange between the identical blondes. Together they reached the park, and Yusei’s eyes widened in wonder seeing his favorite place covered in a blanket of white. Kei released Yusei’s gloved hand first, but Tadashi was still reluctant. He didn’t want Yusei to get hurt. _What if there was an unseen patch of ice and he slipped? What if he got hit with a snowball that had a rock in it? What if—_

Kei’s hand gently touched his shoulder pulling him from his thoughts, “Are we going to just stand here looking at the park, or are we going to play?”

Tadashi nodded and slowly released his son’s hand. He’ll be fine. As soon as Tadashi’s gloved hand let go of Yusei’s, the boy waddled on his little legs away from his parents. Yusei climbed up the stairs onto the playground and looked over the snow covered world. Deciding he would go down his favorite slide first Yusei screamed as he slid down the short slide. He laughed happily as he was half buried in a thin layer of snow by the time he reached the bottom. Then he happily set to start making snowballs and a fort for the snowball fight his parents didn’t know would be in their near future.

Meanwhile Kei took his husband’s hand, and they walked around the playground hand in hand watching their son. “How is work going?”

“Nothing serious.It has slowed down at the clinic now that winter has hit,” Tadashi smiled leaning into Kei’s warmth.

Kei glanced over at Yusei, “I think we are going to be ambushed once our son gets enough ammo.”

Tadashi stopped moving, and adjusted Kei’s green dinosaur hat so it covered his ears correctly, “Well, I’m not too worried. You will protect me like always.”

Before Tadashi’s hands could return to his sides Kei caught them and held them between his own hands, “I can feel how cold you are between our gloves.”

“It is really just my hands.”

Kei brought Tadashi’s gloved hands to his lips, “I’ll always protect you.”

“Tsukki,” Tadashi blushed his entire body temperature increasing.

Suddenly Yusei screamed, “Parents are so gross!”

“Yusei, put your tongue back in your mouth unless you want it to freeze that way,” Kei snapped pulling Tadashi closer.

“You can’t protect Daddy when you can’t even protect yourself,” Yusei pointed at them before throwing the first snowball. The hunk of snow hit Kei right in the face making Tadashi cover his mouth as he tried to hide his laughter.

Taking off his glasses and ridding them of snow Kei turned back to his son, “Do you think that was wise? You are a hundred years too early to challenge me.”

Kei dropped to his knees and started to build a makeshift fort as Yusei waved to Tadashi, “Daddy! Daddy! Daddy, join my team!”

Laughing Tadashi started making his way over to Yusei as Kei’s mouth fell open, “What, Yama, you trader!”

“It is nothing personal, Tsukki,” Tadashi saluted seriously before squatting behind Yusei’s fort.

Kei shouted over the divide, “Alright, these are the rules: we each have fifty snowballs (pre-made). When you get three hit three times you die. Last one standing wins. Start!”

The air was filled with shouting voices, snowballs, and laughter. Kei was down to his last three snowballs, and he knew that Tadashi had six, and Yusei only one remaining. Each of them had been hit twice, and the game was dwindling down to the final moments. By some unspoken parental consent Kei and Tadashi determined that they would ‘die’ so that Yusei would be the victor.

Kei zeroed in on Tadashi and hit him on the shoulder, and his eyes widened before he dropped the snowball in his hand. He dropped back onto his soaked knees and fell onto his side as Yusei rushed over to him, “Daddy?”

Tadashi fake coughed, “It’s over for me, Yusei. You have to beat evil Dad in my place. Go ahead and use my snowballs if you must.”

The performance was truly terrible and Kei wanted to laugh, but part of him hated see Tadashi even faking death. Yusei shook Tadashi, but didn’t get a response. Angrily he turned to Kei, “You’re going down, evil Dad!”

Tadashi opened his eyes and bit his lip trying not to laugh. Kei pointed at Yusei, “Your Daddy couldn’t stop me so what make you think you can stop me?”

Yusei threw a snowball, and Kei _might_ have leaned into it. However, Kei’s trick went unnoticed. Snow plastered his chest and he looked down, “Impossible.”

Then he collapsed into the snow before slowly opening his eyes, “Yusei, you saved me from evil Dad.”

Yusei ran around the forts to hug Kei, “What about Daddy? Evil Dad killed him!”

Kei sent a wink to Tadashi as he hugged their son close, “Maybe I can try something.”

“What?”

“Well, you know what they say. True love’s kiss can save anyone.”

Yusei started pushing Kei, “Hurry, try it.”

Kei stood holding their son’s hand as they walked over to Tadashi’s body. Kei knelt beside his husband and molded their lips together. Tadashi’s eyes opened for a second before he was drowning in the kiss for a second more. Kei pulled back brushing his gloved thumb over Tadashi’s cheek. Large brown eyes opened and he smiled, “Thanks, Yusei, for saving us both!”

Yusei kissed Tadashi’s forehead, “Don’t die again, okay?”

Tadashi sat up and pulled his son into his arms, “I’ll try not to.”

Kei touched both of their cheeks, “Let’s go home. I’ll make hot chocolate.”

 

***

The sound of showers running filled the house, along with Yusei’s off-key singing. Kei worked to hang up all of the wet clothing; while Tadashi showered in their master bedroom. Walking into the kitchen, Kei opened up the fridge and freezer debating over what he should make for dinner. The sound of a shower shutting off caused Kei to turn back to his room. He was met with Tadashi wearing a pair of sweats, and pulling on one of Kei’s hoodie. “Yama,” Kei whispered walking over to him.

“Tsukki, sorry were you going to put this on after you showered?”

“No it’s fine.”

“The shower’s free.”

Kei leaned forward and just hugged Tadashi’s and allowed his warmth to envelope him. He allowed his hands to find the hem of the sweatshirt and slip underneath to get access to Tadashi’s lithe back. However, Tadashi squeaked when Kei touched him. Tadashi shoved them apart, “Wah, cold!” Tadashi’s eyes widened, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

Kissing Tadashi’s nose Kei took off his glasses, “Let me take a shower first, and I’ll try it again.”

Kei walked into the bathroom leaving Tadashi to softly rest his head against the bathroom door and whisper, “Okay, Tsukki.”

“DADDY,” Yusei screamed.

Tadashi ran to his son’s room, “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t find my pajamas,” Yusei whined keeping the dinosaur towel wrap, complete with a dinosaur mouth that covered his wet blonde cowlicks, tight around his shaking body.

“Ah, go stand on the mat in the bathroom you are getting water everywhere,” Tadashi reprimanded. “I’ll look for your pajamas.”

Yusei peaked through the bathroom door, “Daddy, why is dad humming the song that I was singing?”

Tadashi closed his eyes and sure enough he could hear the low humming from his bathroom.Chuckling Tadashi glanced at the hamper in the corner then he remembered that he had thrown Yusei’s favorite dinosaur pajamas in the wash that morning after the boy had stripped them off in favor of his snow clothes. Turning to the laundry room, he opened the dryer and found the clean dinosaur pajamas that Kei had picked out. Shaking his head he turned the dryer on for five minutes before heading back to his son’s room.

Pulling a pair of boxers out of the drawer he handed them to the boy inside the bathroom, “Here put these on your pajamas will be ready in a few minutes.”

“What do you mean ready?”

The sound of the dryer finishing the cycle filled the house, and Tadashi rushed to go get the pajamas. Quickly returning with the now warm pajamas he handed them to Yusei. Yusei groaned, “Oh my gosh these are _**so**_ warm. Thanks, Daddy!”

Once Yusei was dressed he ran out of the bathroom into his father’s arms, and together they walked into the kitchen. They were both greeted by the sound of Kei chopping vegetables against a cutting board. Tadashi smiled at the stove, “Stir fry?”  
“And a bunch of vegetables for Yusei.”

Yusei recoiled with the famous Tsukishima pout on his face, “I hate vegetables.”

Leaning forward Tadashi kissed Yusei’s freckled cheek, “Well, let’s hope that Dad makes them edible.”

Yusei plopped his head against Tadashi’s shoulder, “I hope.”

“Are you tired?”

“No,” pushing out of his father’s arms Yusei rushed into the living room to watch cartoons.

Kei watched the little boy run off, “He’s definitely tired.”

“He had a rough day,” Tadashi hummed winding his arms around his husband’s waist. Kei closed his eyes behind his glasses, and he let his own hands draw unknown shapes down Tadashi’s arms until they stopped over Tadashi’s hands. Tadashi turned his hands and they laced fingers. “Tsukki, I thought that you said that you were going to make hot chocolate.”

A small smile crossed Kei’s face, “Do you want it with dinner?”

“No! That’s gross, and Yusei will fill up on chocolate and not vegetables.”

“When do you want it then, Yama?”

Tadashi leaned forward nuzzling Kei’s back before slowly kissing a row of kisses down his spine, “How about after dinner we watch a movie? Then you can serve your famous hot chocolate.”

Kei gave his husband’s hands one final squeeze before he release one to grab the pair of chopsticks so he could mix the stir fry. “You are just trying to ensure that I don’t forget to make it for you.”

Kissing Kei’s strong shoulder blades through his long sleeve volleyball shirt Tadashi smiled, “It’s important to me.”

Snapping off the heat under the stir fry Kei turned around in his husband’s arms, “I will make it for the movie.”

“Are you okay, Tsukki? You look a little pale.”

Gently bumping foreheads Kei whispered, “Hey, give me a break. I’ve had a rough day. I’ve been possessed, was defeated by our son, then brought back to my body, had to learn you died, saved you, and had to make dinner. It’s been a rough day.”

“I can imagine.”

Kei closed the distance between their lips for a quick kiss before playfully slapping Tadashi’s butt, “Set the table.”

“Tsukki!”

“Move it.”

“You know that the only reason I keep you is for the hot chocolate.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kei chuckled as he started plating the stir fry.

Yusei narrowed his eyes at the plate before him. Tadashi sent a glance at Kei, and Kei asked, “Is there something wrong?”

“Yeah, what is this,” he exclaimed pointing to a hunk of cucumber, “I don’t want vegetables. They are gross!”

Tadashi wrinkled his brow, “Please, Yusei, they’re good for you.”

“They taste gross,” he pouted pushing the dish away from him.

“Just eat them, please.”

“No! They are horrible,” Yusei crossed his arms.

Kei smirked at how futile Tadashi’s efforts were at convincing their son. Tadashi pushed up from his seat, “Fine, just sit here till you eat them.” Gathering his dishes Tadashi walked into the kitchen.

“Daddy, why do you hate me so much? You’re horrible,” Yusei called to the kitchen.

Kei turned to Yusei, “Oi, that was uncalled for. Now, sit here silently and eat your vegetables. When you’re done think about how you will apologize to your father for your rude behavior.”

Following his husband into the kitchen Kei found Tadashi hunched over the sink. Kei half expected to see him crying, but he knew that Tadashi was stronger than that. Tadashi threw himself into his husband’s arms, “I hate yelling at him. Now he hates me.”

“Yama, relax he is a kindergartener. He has the attention span of a puppy. He will forgive you. If anything you should be mad in this situation.”

“I can’t even imagine that.”

Kissing his forehead Kei whispered, “Of course you can’t. I’ll go talk to him.”

“Tsukki,” Tadashi squeaked grabbing his husband’s sleeve, “Don’t you dare eat those vegetables for him.”

“You think I would?”

Tadashi raised an eyebrow. Kei rolled his eyes and headed into the dining room where he found his son in tears. Yusei wailed, “Dad, I didn’t m-mean what I said about Daddy being horrible.”

Kei took the seat next to his son, “I know that, but I’m not the one that you need to tell that to.”

“I know, but Daddy told me not to leave till I finish these vegetables, but I don’t want to eat them.”

“Well, I guess I have to tell you the secret story about vegetables. I mean, no, I shouldn’t. I’m supposed to wait till you got older.”

Yusei’s eyes widened, “Secret story?”

“Oh man, well, if I already said this much I guess the secret is almost totally out of the bag. Would you like to hear the story?”  
Meanwhile Tadashi stood in the kitchen washing the dishes. A small smile crossing his face wondering what kind of crazy story his husband was concocting.

“Please, Dad, tell me the story!”

“Alright this was passed down to me from my mother. Here it goes. Are you ready?” Yusei nodded enthusiastically, and Kei leaned forward wiping away a stray tear, “Once upon a time, before the meteor struck there were the tall and powerful Brachiosaurus.”

Growing up with Kei Tsukishima meant that Tadashi Yamaguchi knew everything there was to know about him, and that he also knew tons of information about dinosaurs. Of course, when they got married Tadashi needed to escort Kei’s dinosaur collection to its own room. Who knew Kei had so much dinosaur stuff? Answer: Tadashi Yamaguchi knew. That’s why upon hearing crazy scientific names like Dromaeosauridae and Brachiosaurus come up in Kei’s everyday language Tadashi knew that he was only talking about raptors and long necks. The scariest part of this, let’s face it, obession was that Yusei was totally on board. Tadashi was sure that Yusei knew almost as much if not more than he himself knew.

“However, do you know how the powerful Brachiosaurus (long neck) became so powerful?”

Yusei slowly shook his head completely entranced by the story.

“Brachiosaurus (long neck) only ate vegetables. So if you want to become powerful you too have to eat vegetables.”

“Really?”

“Really, really.”

Yusei looked down at his plate with an unsure face, but then he glanced over at the couch where his stuffed dinosaur sat. “I’m going to eat them, but just because I want to get big and strong like the Brachiosaurus.”

Kei pat his son’s shoulder encouragingly before walking into the kitchen to find Tadashi drying the last dish, “That was some cute dork bonding.”

“Yama,” Kei blushed turning to look anywhere, but at his husband.

“I like that dorky side of you, Tsukki.”

Yusei walked into the kitchen, his plate cleared, and held it out to Tadashi. “Daddy, look I ate all of my vegetables.”

“I see.”

Kei tilted his head towards Tadashi, and took the plate from his son so he could wash it. Yusei nodded and looked up at Tadashi with eyes that matched Kei’s, “I’m sorry, Daddy, that I sad that you were horrible.” Yusei’s eyes started to water and he tried to brush the tears away, “Please, don’t hate me. I really love you, promise.”

Tadashi dropped to his knees pulling Yusei close to him, “It’s okay. I knew that you always loved me, and that you didn’t mean it.”

“I’m sorry,” the boy started to sob.

“Yusei look at me,” Tadashi waited till Yusei’s watery eyes locked with his, “We will always love you no matter what you do.”  
“Daddy,” Yusei threw his arms around Tadashi again.

“Alright, big man, do you want to watch a movie? Dad said that he was going to make us hot chocolate.”

“Hot chocolate,” Yusei instantly perked up, “I’ll go pick a movie.” He ran into the living room on his stout legs in search for the perfect movie.

“See, Tsukki, your hot chocolate can brighten up any situation up.”

“Go get everything ready,” Kei kissed brunette locks, “I’ll be in with the hot chocolate.”

“Dad, we are watching the _Land Before Time_ is that okay,” Yusei called from the living room.

Kei chuckled to himself, “We watch them every time.”

“DAD!

“Yes, yes. That’s fine.”

“Woohoo!”

Kei walked into the living room carrying two slightly steaming cups of chocolate as the previews before the movie started playing. “Yama,” Kei hissed, “Hold my cup.”

“Your cup? Where is mine?”

“It’s coming. Yusei, hey look at me. Be careful it is hot. Please, don’t burn yourself, and don’t spill it.”

“Tsukki why didn’t you just put it in his sippy cup?”

“That’s plastic it would have burned it, and I’m sure he would have wanted to see the—”

“—MARSHMALLOWS,” Yusei screamed.

Kei grabbed the back of his son’s neck and applied a little pressure until he was sure that the boy was listening to him, “Listen to me. Be careful. Don’t burn yourself, and don’t spill it.”

“Okay.”

“Thank you,” Kei got to his feet after kissing his son’s hair and walked back to the kitchen to pick up the largest cup that they had in the entire house and walked out to his husband. Switching cups Tadashi covered his face as he was given the giant cup of chocolate. Sitting on the couch beside Tadashi, Kei smiled, “Like it, Yama?”

“It’s perfect.”

“Now, you better not spill it either.”

Tadashi leaned over and kissed Kei’s lips, “Okay, promise.”

Yusei, who was sitting in the bean bag chair whined, “Can we start the movie now?”

The movie started and both Yusei and Kei whispered, “I love this movie.”

Tadashi shook his head, “Dino dorks.”

As the movie continued, the hot chocolate disappeared, and was replaced by the calls of sleep. Yusei was the first to fall asleep. Tadashi ran his fingers through Kei’s cowlicks, “Look, Tsukki, he’s out.”

Kei softly chuckled, “I told you he was tired.”

“Should we just pack up for the night?”

“Nah the movie is almost over.”

“Kei, you have seen this movie at least a hundred times.”

“I could fall asleep right here,” he nuzzled Tadashi’s leg.

“Come on,” Tadashi clicked off the movie. He gently shoved Kei up, “Do you want to clean the dishes or put Yusei to bed?”

“I’ll take Yusei. I’ve seen the mess that you made in that cup.”

They climbed off the couch, and went about their own tasks. Kei walked over to their son and gently picked him up. In his sleep, Yusei wrapped his limbs around his father as they walked to his room. Slipping Yusei into his sheets Kei kissed his forehead, “Good night.”

Yusei snored peacefully as Kei closed the door. Tadashi met him in the hallway, “Done?”

“Easy,” Kei nodded turning to lead the way to their bedroom. Without a word Tadashi playfully grabbed the tail of Kei’s shirt as he followed him into their bedroom. Kei turned and locked the bedroom door, “Let’s try this again.”

“Tsukki,” Tadashi breathed before his mouth was captured by Kei. Strong, wide hands toyed with the hem of the sweatshirt that Tadashi was wearing. Then without warning Kei’s hands slide underneath, and began caressing the smooth skin of Tadashi’s back. Tadashi shivered at the contact as he tore his mouth away, “Tsukki.”

“Yama, you were killing me when we were on the couch. When you wear my stuff you look too—” Unable to find words he kissed those soft lips once more. In a desperate need to touch Tadashi’s skin Kei ripped off the sweatshirt only to find one of his old T-shirts hidden underneath. Raising his eyebrow at his husband Kei asked, “Are you wearing my underwear too?”

“No!”

Kei scooped Tadashi up just to plop him softly onto the bed. Climbing on top of the smaller man Kei pinned Tadashi beneath him and began kissing any and every freckle his eye locked onto: on his cheeks, on his left elbow, the side of his right hand, on the crook of his nose, and his exposed collar. All the while Kei’s fingers danced across Tadashi’s smooth skin.

Tadashi was torn between laughing and gasping for air. Kei kissed his soft lips once more before rolling off of him. Tadashi instantly snuggled up to his husband, “Nothing says ‘I love you’ like fighting.”

“What?”

“We fought three times today: the snowball fight, with Yusei about his vegetables, and this tickle fight.”

“Just another labor of love on my part.”

Tadashi smiled softly,“Tsukki.”

Kei pressed his forehead to Tadashi’s, “I know that I made a lot of promises today, but this is the truest of them all.” They linked their hands between them as their rings glinted in the faint light of their bed side lamp. “I promise, that no one will ever love you more than I do, Yama.”

Tadashi smiled as he closed the distance between their lips dragging them into a slow kiss. When they pulled apart their eyes locked with each other, “I know, Tsukki.”

Kei reached behind him and extinguished the light in their room bathing them in darkness except for the moon filtering through the blinds.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Daddy Tsukki and Yama let me know and I can make more (partially because now I cannot control myself anymore this is my aesthetic) but Dads with kids give me life! Plus, doting Tsukki=YES!
> 
> Comments are my salvation and Kudos are my life force so let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. I appreciate any comments, kudos, and bookmarks.
> 
> If you want to talk about anything fic related or just say hi you can find me at [justanotherdraft](https://justanotherdraft.tumblr.com/)


End file.
